


Déjà Vu

by Lucipurr02



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bearded Steve Rogers, Beards (Facial Hair), Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Coming Out, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mentions of Lady Gaga, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Overdosing, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve, Slow Burn, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipurr02/pseuds/Lucipurr02
Summary: Eric, son of the famous SHIELD leader Phil Coulson, arrived to New York from Boston to stay beside his father, now that his whole family was trying to make a brand new life.He is 23 and almost graduated in medicine, and while he was working with his father, he meets a stranger with a thick brown beard and with a pair of blue eyes that caught his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are sensible to the treated themes, then you shouldn't read this.

 

 

> _A car stopped near the tower, and a man, whose height wasn't superior of 5'7, got off of it, walking in his black leather inside the building, greeting the secretary and taking the elevator._
> 
> _Once he got to destination he let the luggage fall to the ground, embracing his father in a tight hug._

That's the beginning of it all.

* * *

Eric hugged his father smiling like a dork, seeing that the man had every time fewer hair on his head "what happened to your hair, dad?" He asked smirking.

"Do not laugh, you idiot. You will lose your hair too!" He teased, ruining his perfectly fixed hair "how are you doing, huh?"

"I guess I'm doing fine for now. What about you? I see that you are proud of your work signs" he said, pointing at his black plastic prothesis.

The older man rubbed the back of his head and smiled "this is why I like my work?"

"Physical impairments?"

"Fighting for my Country. We live in a great Country, Eric, and this is the minimum I would do for it" he said, gripping his arm with his hand and walking through the corridors.

"What do you do for fun here?"

"Well, actually we stay here for a little time every week, just when we are not on a mission"

"Oh..."

"Don't get sad, my child, you have to see this first" he said, turning the keys into to door lock, opening it to reveal a HUGE living room.

"Oh my God, that's beautiful" Eric said, throwing his light silhouette on the couch "that's HUGE"

"You have to thank Tony Stark for that. He's the magalomaniac who did that"

"If I ever see him, I'll thank him for that"

"Maybe someday you will see him... Actually tonight if you're lucky"

"Why?"

" 'Cause he set a party for tonight, and everyone in the tower is invited"

"I'm going to be there" he said, without even thinking.

* * *

Once Eric arrived to the enormous saloon, he noticed that it was full of people. They were everywhere and dressed almost in the same way.

There was a mini-bar in the middle of the room, and a few men were sat on it, sipping their drinks.

On the other pole of the room, an agglomeration of sofas created a comfortable to tell sight living-room space.

The first smell that got into his nose was expensive me cologne, due to the amount of gentlemen sat there, drinking like it was a Gala.

"Hey! Are you Mr. Coulson?" A female voice asked. When he turned he saw a small woman, short and slim, with Asian facial features and her skin of a lighter shade of copper.

"Yes, I am" Eric answered.

"I am Skye. I am one of Phil's second hands"

"Oh, why is dad not here?"

"He had some affair to solve, sir"

"You can call me Eric" he said smiling, showing his teeth, making her blush.

When Eric turned his head, he saw a man who was staring at him. He was tall and beefy, with a thick brown beard and brown hair pushed back with some gel. He had a beer in his hand, taking ovcasioccasi a sip.

 Meanwhile the girl was still talking to him, but was interrupted when Eric Pat her shoulder "what?"

"Do you know him?"

She nodded "his name is Steve"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric had noticed a strange man who had been staring at him for a while, but when he less expected that, he found out a surprising yet strange fact.

 

 

> _"Do you know him?"_
> 
> _The brunette nodded "His name is Steve"_
> 
> _"Steve?"_
> 
> _"He works for the Avengers, why?"_
> 
> _"Nothing" he lied, tuenint his back to him._

* * *

 Eric turned his back to the stranger, returning to talk to his new friend "so, you're new here"

"Yes, I've been here for a day. It feels strange"

"So you're not from New York?"

He giggled and sat down the stool of the bar "I'm from Boston, actually. I've been here a couple of times, but I've never moved away from Boston"

"Oh, I see. Well, I've been in..."

While Skye was still talking, Eric tuened again, to find Steve, in the same position and in the same place, still staring at him. That thing was freaking him out, but at the same time it was intriguing.

The younger man bit his lip looking at the man that was in the opposite pole of the saloon, and best he saw him smirking.

But suddenly he saw a blonde girl coming in his direction, caressing his beard and kissing him on the lips.

"Pardon" Eric said, interrupting Skye "would you like something to drink? I pay"

"I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I-"

"And I'm afraid I won't take a no as a answer"

"Well... Now I think I can't refuse" she said, and Eric sent an evil grin to the man, who was still watching him, despite he has his 'girlfriend' by his side.

"Two Martinis" the brown haired man ordered, calling the bartender, would nodded and right after brought two glass with the yellowish liquid inside "cheers" he said, lifting the glass, and taking a sip.

"Oh, hey Skye!" a male voice shouted, and soon as I turned I noticed that it was Steve, the hot man who had been watching me for the WHOLE night.

"It has been a long time. Who is she?" 

"Her name's Sharon. We have been friends for a long time, and now... We're together" he exclaimed, tightening one of his big arms around her waist, then turning to the other boy and said "who is he?"

_Before I met you I pushed them all away_  
Soon as I kissed you I wanted you to stay  
What I like about you is you know who you are  
What you like about me is I know what I'm not

"I'm Eric" he said, shaking the Captain's hand firmly "nice to meet you"

"My pleasure"

The two of them stayed right there, with their hands gripped, but then, when it seemed to be impossible for them to separate, the finally split, returning to their respective "partners".

"Why don't we go drink something?" Sharon, his girlfriend, purposed, and Eric nodded, looking at Skye "yes, that seems a good idea"

Eric was still amazed by Tony's beautiful work at the tower, and couldn't consider him less than an idol "I can say this certain Stark made an amazing work here, ugh?"

"He's a megalomaniac" Skye said, taking a sip of her beer "annoying sometimes"

"And so am I. How can I meet him?"


End file.
